The Notebook
by Serenita
Summary: Darien gets Serena's notebook....the one that she wrote down all her private thoughts of him.....


Author: Serenita  
Title: The Notebook  
Rating: PG  
E-Mail: MoonAngel2133@aol.com  
  
Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Serena awoke to the sun rising in the  
horizon and the birds chirping. She yawned  
and looked at her clock. It proudly showed  
her that it was 7:00 O'clock. She smiled. She  
might actually be to school on time. She sat  
up and saw Luna at the end of her bed  
asleep. She reached over and scratched  
behind Luna's ears. She purred happily. She  
looked at Serena and hopped down to the  
floor to stretch. Serena walked over to her  
desk and sat down. She picked up her pen  
and opened to a page into her notebook. She  
turned to the middle of it and began to write  
in it.  
  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
It's funny that I can you Journal when you  
really just are a creative notebook to write my  
thoughts and dreams down. That's a journal  
isn't it? He He. You know. I look back on all  
these pages and I see I have written a lot on  
Darien. I mean at first I totally hated his guts.  
I despised him! And now... I think I love  
him. I have already admitted to you that I  
like him but... I love him. It's so obvious to  
me now. Yes he can be cold and mean and  
cruel. And yes he can be a pompous jerk, but  
he does it for a reason. He's covering up  
something, like a painful secret. I can feel it  
when I am around him. He puts up a layer of  
ice around his heart and sometimes himself.  
He is so confusing and yet mysterious at the  
same time! That drives me crazy and yet  
makes me attracted to him. He may be cold  
now, but I know deep down that he's lost and  
alone and just needs someone to come into  
his life. I will be the first to break that ice! I  
will find that compassion, kindness,  
gentleness, and love that I know is in him!  
Well it's almost 7:30. Time to get ready for  
school. JOY! (Not really) Will write more  
later!  
  
  
Serena ^_~  
  
She closed the notebook and got dressed  
for school. She picked it up with her  
schoolbooks and walked downstairs.  
  
"Well, aren't we early?" Her mother said  
smiling. Serena smiled. She grabbed some  
toast and started to walk out the door. "Why  
are you leaving so soon?" Her mother said.  
  
"I want to get an early start." Her mother  
smiled.  
  
"Have fun!"  
  
"I will." She closed the door. The real reason  
that she wanted to leave so early was because  
she wanted to see Darien. She slowly walked  
down the street to school, eating her toast.  
She finished and saw people rushing into  
shops. How could people stand to be up this  
early? The yawned and continued to walk.  
  
"What happened, Meatball head? Have a  
revelation?" She froze in her tracks. Darien!  
She clenched her fists tight in anger. She spun  
around and glared at him.  
  
"No, Darien, I just wanted to get to school  
early." He dropped his mouth open wide and  
slapped his hand to his forehead and stuck  
his other hand foreword as if to grab  
something to support himself.  
  
"Oh God! Stop the presses! Serena Tuskino  
actually wants to be at school ON TIME! " He  
stopped and laughed. Serena felt tears come  
to her eyes but she forced the back.  
  
"Your so immature, Darien."  
  
"Meatball head can say a big word."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Make me!" She walked up and slapped him  
across the face.  
  
"Does that help?" He held his hand to his  
cheek.   
"Darien, I'm...I'm really...I didn't..."He  
suddenly reached down and grabbed her  
notebook. Fear rushed through  
her body. He must have seen it because he  
smiled and held it high above her head.  
  
"Darien, please give that back! I'm sorry I hit  
you! You just got me really mad! Please give  
it back!" He smirked.  
  
"Why? Something in there you don't want me  
to see?"  
  
"Yes! Now please give it back!" He backed up  
till he was in the middle of the street. She  
stood there looking at him hopelessly. She  
turned and saw a car coming straight at  
Darien. He started to open the notebook and  
didn't see it coming.  
  
"Darien, LOOK OUT!" She dropped her  
books and ran for him. He looked up and saw  
the car and froze. Serena pushed him out of  
the way with all her strength. He landed on  
the sidewalk hard. He looked up and saw the  
car hit her. She flew foreword and hit her  
head hard on the windshield. The glass broke  
into a spider web formation on the  
windshield. She slowly rolled of the front of  
the car and landed on the pavement.  
  
"SERENA!" Darien shouted. He ran to her as  
fast as he could. The driver got out of the car  
and started to call 911. She was barely  
conscious when he reached her.   
  
"Serena..." He didn't know what to say. She  
looked at him.  
  
"Are you okay, Darien? You didn't bruise or  
bump something, did you?" He looked at her  
in shock.  
  
"How can you ask me that? Serena, you are so  
much more hurt than I am!"  
  
"As long as your okay." The ambulance  
arrived and ran to Serena. They asked him to  
back away. Soon she was on a stretcher and  
the ambulance pulled away. He sat on the  
sidewalk in a daze. Serena had saved his life  
even after he was an idiot to her! He looked  
down at the notebook that laid on the  
sidewalk. He picked it up. He opened it and  
read through it. The first part said how much  
she hated him. As he read on he read that she  
liked him, a lot. He closed the notebook after  
reading the last entry. Tears were in his eyes.  
He liked her. She liked him. And he probably  
just killed her. That compassion that she was  
talking about that she thought was in him, he  
knew wasn't there. He knew he had to do  
something though. He got up and ran to  
Tokyo Central Hospital.  
  
He walked into Serena's room, out of  
breath. She was lying there with monitors  
and tubes running from her body. He looked  
at her. She was breathing fine and her heart  
rate was normal. He walked over and sat in a  
chair by her bed. He took her small hand in  
his callused fingers.  
  
"Serena, I know you can hear me. I wanted to  
tell you something and it's taken so long for  
me to say this." He took a deep breath.  
"Serena, I love you. I've loved you since the  
first day I saw you. I teased you because I  
didn't know how to react to my feelings. I  
had never loved anyone the way I do you. It  
scared me. So I covered it all up. Today I was  
a major jerk to you and you saved my life.  
Only you would do something like that for  
me. I know that for sure. I read your  
notebook and how much you love me. I love  
you too. But when you say that I have  
compassion, kindness, and love deep down,  
your wrong. I have nothing. Compared to  
you I am nothing. I am note worthy to see  
you each morning. And for some ungodly  
reason I do. So, Serena, I am sorry. So very  
sorry. I will never tease you again. And you  
can find someone better to Love. You deserve  
better." He leaned over and kissed her gently  
on the cheek. He got up to leave.  
  
"But I don't want better." He stopped and  
turned around to look at her through his  
tears. She was crying too. "I want you."  
  
"You don't. You deserve better. I hurt you  
today. I...I can't let that happen to you again.  
I don't want to be like that."  
  
"You only did that because you were scared.  
You told me that, but I care for you and you  
don't have to worry or be scared anymore."  
  
Those words sent him running back to  
her and hugged her as tight as he could.  
  
"Darien, I forgive you. I'm sorry too."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Serena. I am so so sorry." He  
kissed her. They didn't have to say anything  
else. Their hearts said it all.   
  
  



End file.
